The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A satellite based positioning device receives satellite signals from at least four satellites. The satellite signals carry information for satellite based positioning, such as ranging codes that are pseudo random noise (PRN) codes and are used to measure distance to the satellites, navigation messages that can be used to calculate position of the satellites in orbit, information of time and status of the satellites, and the like. Generally, the satellite based positioning device extracts the information for satellite based positioning, and determines a position of the satellite based positioning device based on the information.